Sisterhood in Blues The Drawbridge Jump
by Delilah Kelley
Summary: When you have no family, you create your own. I chose my sister, a very close friend of mine called Roxy. A tribute to our friendship in the guise of Jake & Elwood, also chosen brothers. First story in this series, others to follow. Check this !


_A story of friendship and of "chosen" sisterhood – Roxy as Jake and Vinnie as Elwood – I always loved the fact that these two brothers chose themselves to be brothers. The same thing happened between Roxy and me ! (yes, Vinnie's my nickname and Roxy's my chosen sister's. Yeeaauup !)_

_Just having fun writing this piece – the drawbridge dialogue is one of my favorite scenes._

Roxy tried nervously to wind up the window. She had never liked cold air flows. But unfortunately, the window did not move one inch and remained wide open. She let out a sigh of frustration.

"What's this ?"

"What ?"

"This car, this stupid car." Roxy tried to wind up the window once more but the handle remained in her hand. "Where's the Cadillac ?"

Vinnie said nothing. In fact, she wanted to speak up but she changed her mind and kept quiet instead. Why was Roxy asking such questions ? Roxy discarded the broken handle onto the dashboard.

"The Caddy, where's the Caddy ?" Roxy insisted, turning her petite frame towards her sister.

"The what ?" Vinnie asked almost absentmindedly.

"The Cadillac we used to have, the Bluesmobile !" This time, Roxy wondered how such a motorhead like her sister could have forgotten the wonderful Bluesmobile they used to own. Her voice showed a bit of impatience. Vinnie felt it and came back to the present. She also felt offended by the derogative comments about her car but she showed nothing of it – as usual.

"I traded it."

"You traded the Bluesmobile for this ?" Exaperation could be clearly heard in Roxy's voice now.

"No, for a microphone," Vinnie replied all the more seriously.

"A microphone ? OK, I can see that," Roxy admitted. "What hell is this ?"

"This was a bargain. I picked it up at the Mount Prospect City police auctions last Spring. It's an old Mount Prospect City police car. They were practically givin' them away !"

At the mention of the words "police car", Roxy turned her head towards her sister. She could not believe what she had just heard. Vinnie had just said the right thing to tick her off even more !

"Well, thank you, pal !" Roxy said sarcastically. "The day I get outta prison, my own sister picks me up in a police car !" Exasperation clearly showed in her voice.

Vinnie made a face. She had got used to the car already – she could not imagine giving it up now. _I've showed up on time to pick you up from the joint, so don't mess up with me on this one, will ya ?_ But as usual, she said nothing. She had to reckon Roxy was right – she had been rather… tactless, though she had never meant it.

Silence fell in the car between the two sisters. The family reunion was taking an unexpected turn that none of the Blues sisters had thought of. They arrived at the East 95th Street drawbridge. The traffic lights indicated the bridge was about to open in two to give way to a big boat on the river. Vinnie stopped the car behind the queue made up of four or five cars already waiting.

"You don't like it ?" Vinnie asked with an almost apologetic tone.

Roxy glanced at her from behind her shades, giving her one of her best 'Are you kidding me ?' looks. "No, I don't like it."

On her turn, Vinnie felt irritated. She bit her lip, threw the gear into drive and hit the gas. Now she was real riled up. She would show her sister what the new Bluesmobile could do ! The powerful cop car got up the ramp, tires squealing, gum smoking, giving it all it had as the bridge was drawing up. Vinnie remained unflappable at the wheel, as usual, and she vaulted the car over the opening bridge. The car landed safely on the other side.

"The car's got a lotta pick up," Roxy said casually as if to reassure herself. Though she was used to Vinnie's reckless way of driving, sometimes there were things she would never get used to. Like when Vinnie put up stunts such as this one, for example.

"It's got a cop motor with a 440 cubic inch plant. It's got cop tires, cop suspensions, cop shocks. It's a model made before catalytic converters so it'll run good on regular gas. What d'you say ? Is it the new Bluesmobile or what ?"

Roxy took her time to reply. She looked at the window on her side.

"Fix the window, will ya ? I don't like cold air."

Vinnie knew then she had won. Roxy's remark proved she had accepted the car. Both Blues sisters looked at each other, cracking a small smile. The argument about the car was over and now they were real happy to be together again.

© Copyright 2007 – Delilah Kelley


End file.
